


Powerful Passion

by Hexsah, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boredom, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, F/M, Lace, Surprise sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexsah/pseuds/Hexsah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is bored so Aradia follows through with a preset  plan anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Passion

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this like, 3ish months ago + so... Yeah im lazy. Sorry if its lame compared to others. normal text is dialouge *eg* is action and 'eg' is thought. Enjoy! ~A and L.

Aradia: *sitting in her room in the lab, playing piano when Sollux walks in*

Sollux: *pauses as he walks in to listen for a moment before slowly moving toward her. Once hes right behind her she is to into what she is playing to notice him so he goes to whisper in her ear.* That sounds really nice.

Aradia: *jumps in surprise and stops playing* Oh, hi, Sollux! Thanks!

Sollux: *standing straighter now* Hey. Anyway so I was kinda bored and so thought i'd come and see what you were doing.

Aradia: Oh? *raises an eyebrow* I think I know what could be fun... *kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck.*

 

Sollux: *kisses back and wraps his arms around the small of her back pulling her closer*

Aradia: *wraps a leg around his hips and pushes herself against him*

Sollux: *slipping his hand up her dress* Well this is certainly not what i was expecting...

Aradia: Well, I did say we were going to have some fun... *smirks*

Sollux: *feeling the line of her underwear,* 'lace... Wow! its like she was planning this anyway.' *Using his other hand he begins to slip his other hand up her shirt and pulls on it*

Aradia: *she pulls her shirt off, leaving her in just her bra*

Sollux: *Sollux slides his hand underneath her panties and slides his finger around the edge of her nook. He also puts his other hand on the clasp of her bra and though he wasn't able to remember the shape or how to undo it he used his hand and brain to figure out how to and quickly does so revealing her breasts*

Aradia: *shivers a bit and purrs as he gently massages the outside of her nook. a slight blush graces her cheeks*

Sollux: *Sollux pressed against her to push himself against her chest and he removed his shirt only leaving her nook alone for a second. He could feel his bulges begin to unsheathe in his pants. He quickly attended to her nook again and went to the back of her skirt and began undoing the buttons holding it on.*

Aradia: *her skirt falls from her hips and pools around her ankles, leaving her completely naked except for her panties as she kisses him*

Sollux: *Adoring the feeling of her purrs as she kisses him he stops teasing her and gently pushes her panties off of her and slips one finger inside of her and the other hand goes to his own pants*

Aradia: *gasps, helping him get his pants off before she presses against him*

Sollux: AA thank you... *Sollux begins to lay down and pulls her down with him catching her gently before letting her come down onto him. His bulges writhed with want and reached for her but he made them stop.* How about we just start with one for now?

Aradia: *blushes* Th-that would probably be a good idea...

Sollux: *his bulges argued for dominance but one eventually won out and slid slowly into Aradia's nook, they had done this before but he still wanted to treat her gently and he didn't want to hurt her. He let out a small groan of pleasure while his other coated both of their thighs in yellow wanting something to enter.*

Aradia: *she moans in pleasure before whispering in his ear* You know, there is somewhere you can put that /other/ than my nook...

Sollux: R-really? I don't want to hurt you, do you have any stuff to solve that? *meanwhile his bulge twitched inside of her and his other one twitched as well and paused making him wince a little with pleasure.*

Aradia: Yeah. *reaches over into her bedside table and pulls out a bottle of KY jelly* Here, this should work.

Sollux: *Sollux pops open the bottle and applies a generous amount to his finger and lathers it on and inside of her. what he has left he slides along his other member who has been squirming eager to finally be attended to. It curiously slides inside of her end and is excited to be in a new place and searches every crevice forcing him to let loose a groan.*

Aradia: *moans in pleasure and slight discomfort* D-damn, Sollux...

Sollux: W- what's wrong Aradia? *His bulge inside of her nook begs for more attention driving itself deeper and poking in every crevice it can find trying to test every spot his other doing the same.*

Aradia: *groans* N-nothing, you just f-feel really good...

Sollux: Oh, ha *the end of the sentence being risen with a jump of pleasure.*

Aradia: *whimpers into his neck in pleasure and presses herself harder down on him*

Sollux: *Sollux found that his hands had been doing nothing and decided to occupy them by wrapping one arm around her back and the other grabbing her rear cheeks. he kissed her facial cheek groaned quietly in her ear breathing her hair*

Aradia: Sol... **presses down harder on him with a soft moan, pushing both of his bulges deeper into her*

Sollux: *Sollux felt the bulge inside of her nook hit a wall and felt her body hit his base laying almost completely flat against him only held up by her breasts pressing against his chest making him feel amazing. he knew that he could only go until she pailed but they wouldn't be using one of those...*

Aradia: *grinds herself against him as the bulge inside of her ass twitches and presses a pleasure spot, making her gasp*

Sollux: *The gasping near his ear makes him twitch with both of his bulges and his body itself it almost makes him come but he knows he has to last for her. He truly loved her without a doubt.*

Aradia: *she moves atop him, speeding her pace every few seconds*

Sollux: A-Aradia, i-i love you. *He knows this will be lost but he had to say it. He feels her pick up speed and responds in tune thrusting into her.*

Aradia: L-love you, t- AHH!! *she comes hard, spilling her dark red on his lap*

Sollux: 'Finally!'*He feels the tightness and comes filling her with yellow. The red covering him doesn't bother him at all. he know's that it will be easy to clean up and they can just shower together later.*

Aradia: *she collapses on top of him, panting as she catches her breath*

Sollux: *He holds her close, his bulges retracting back.* Aradia, i... Thank you...

Aradia: Y-your w-welcome, Sol...

Sollux: *He knows that it wouldn't be wise to lay on this floor with all of this on them. He sets her down at his side.* Hey, i really should at least go get a blanket and some towels. i would rather not get stuck to the ground when we wake up.//

Aradia: *sighs* Okay. There are blankets in the hallway closet, as well as towels.

Sollux: *Sollux kisses her once before standing and walking to the aforementioned closet and getting a big red blanket and 2 white towels. heh 2 his favorite number after all. He wiped one of them on his chest and wrapped it around himself. He walked back and set down the blanket and helped her roll over onto the blanket. He gave her the extra towel and lay down facing her.*

Aradia: *she curls up against his chest and purrs happily*

Sollux: *He smiles over her shoulder. Thank you again... i love you

Aradia: I love you, too... *smiles*

AN: THE END FUCK YOU ALL. ~A


End file.
